Hilda
Hilda is the titular protagonist in the award-winning graphic novel series and Netflix animated series of the same name. Biography An adventurous girl, Hilda lived a wilderness life with her single mother Johanna and pet Deerfox companion Twig ever since she was born while isolated in the middle of nowhere for miles away from any civilization until retribution stuck between them, when a group of Elves attacked and rubbished her house after heeding their warnings. Concerned with guilt, Johanna decided that they might have to move to Trolberg, a city directly in the north that's surrounded by a giant wall. However, Hilda regardlessly refused to leave her home behind and would need to find some way to make peace with the little people. At the end, even as she befriended an Elf named Alfur and managed to reach a diplomatic agreement with the Elf village; she was still forced to move to Trolberg when her house was accidentally destroyed by a Giant. Despite earlier concerns about leaving behind the woods in which she had grown up, Hilda did eventually adapt to living in the city, where she became a member of the Sparrow Scouts organization and befriended other children such as David and Frida, as well as partaking in numerous adventures involving supernatural creatures; usually without the approval of her mother. She has helped and befriended beings such as the Great Raven and Tontu the Nisse; who came to reside in her house after the formerly-resident Nisse retrieved her pet Barghest, named Jellybean, and moved out. During a particular incident involving one of Tontu's portals to Nowhere Space, Hilda ended up being transported to the mysterious Stone Forest, in the interior of the Trolls' mountains, along with her mother and Twig. There, the three of them were pursued by a hostile Troll, but were assisted by a Troll mother and her young child, Baba. After escaping the mountain with the help of Tontu and Raven, they returned to their own house safely. Unknown to all, however, Baba's mother performed a changeling spell that caused Hilda and Baba to switch places (and species). As a result, Baba was transported to Johanna's house and became human; while Hilda was transported back to the mountain and became a Troll. Baba's mother explained later that she thought the two would be better off this way, as she perceived that Baba was a gentle soul that would enjoy the sheltered life within the walls of Trolberg and that Johanna would take good care of her; while Hilda was brave and adventurous, feeling more at home in the wild outdoors where she could have more freedom. However, Hilda still wanted to become human again, and sought help from an imprisoned eyeless Troll named Trundle, who promised to reverse the spell if she completed a number of tasks for him, including retrieving a red orb (actually Trundle's own cyclopic eye; which had been taken from him by his brother), and removing the bells on his cell's entrance to enable him to escape. Meanwhile, Johanna had been looking for Hilda, being assisted by Twig, Tontu, a tracking creature, and even Erik Ahlberg and his squad of Troll hunters from Trolberg Safety Patrol. When Hilda was reunited with her mother; as well as Baba with her own mother, who'd come to regret her earlier decision; the spell was broken, and Hilda became human again, proving that she didn't need Trundle's help. Unfortunately, Trundle was, at this point, marching towards Trolberg with a huge number of other Trolls, planning to have the Trolberg Safety Patrol attack them so as to wake up the dormant Amma: an act that would destroy the city. Luckily, Hilda helped to prevent that outcome by convincing Ahlberg and his squad to allow the Trolls to march peacefully into the city, and not open fire on them. After that, it became a tradition for Trolberg to open its gates once per year to allow the Trolls to come in and keep both Amma and the Trolls appeased. Appearances * Hildafolk (2010) * Hilda and the Midnight Giant (2011) * Hilda and the Bird Parade (2012) * Hilda and the Black Hound (2014) * Hilda and the Stone Forest (2016) * Hilda and the Mountain King (2019) Gallery Hilda-troll.jpg|Troll form Notes * It is unknown to why Hilda has blueish green hair. * She is greatly afraid of riding a bicycle. * So far, Hilda has not yet been turned into a Troll in the animated series. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Hilda Universe Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Human Variations Category:Trolls Category:Characters Portrayed by Bella Ramsey Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Aides Category:Friendly Creatures Category:Unemployed Characters Category:Humans Category:Animated Creatures Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adventurers Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Campers Category:Sentient Beings Category:Creatures with a Stronger Form Category:Elementals